superskyefandomcom-20200213-history
Honouran
Honouran is the flux of energy that flows through the universe of Third Realm in SuperSkye. The substance has been described as "completely pure energy", composed of no specific elements that any living person can identify; no one is still sure exactly what the substance is composed of. It can exist in two forms, the first being an "intangible" form that lies stagnant in the air, reacting with nothing. It will only take its second form when it is "awakened" by a Space-Bender; in this form, it is visble as well as tangible, and it can react with other things and be manipulated. It is very powerful and seems to have many uses; aside from being a powerful force when used for fighting, it also powers much of the technology seen in the game. History Early History It is mentioned in the game's opening cutscene that Honouran is a pure force that flows through the universe, and all who can control it can have power over everything. It is also explained that the Honouran was long ago shut inside the Power Supply. Zyclon's Conquest Lord Zyclon, Megacorp's leader, finds out about the Honouran's power. After tapping into the Flumes to travel to the Third Realm, Zyclon sends squadrons of soldiers around Catholia to search for the fabled Power Supply. After they find nothing, Zyclon is angry and attempts to force the local residents, the Skaylians, to give him the answer. After they refuse to let him know, Zyclon declares war. Only one person truly knows of the Power Supply's true location, Princess Misty. Zyclon attempts several times to kidnap the young princess to get the information. Skye and the SRF must rescue her from Megacorp in order for this not to happen. Users for Good Space Captain Skye can utilize Honouran using her Space-Bending bracelets. She can call upon the Honouran to launch powerful attacks on foes. Holly Glaceau uses Honouran to use ice moves in her Nitro Holly state. Nes, while in Fire form, can use fire moves that presumably are activated by Honouran as well. When Princess Misty is in Cos-form, she also utilizes pure Honouran the same way Skye does. When in Zap form, she uses pure Honouran to stun enemies. Users for Bad Zyclon attempts to use Honouran to conquer the universe. Nafaria, the game's original antagonist, also used Honouran the same way Skye did. However, her Honouran, unlike Skye's bright white energy, was black. Due to this, it is questionable whether the energy she uses is truly Honouran or, instead, the dark power Paktogran. Pillar Enterprises used synthetic Honouran, created through use of pink grass, to power its operations on Earth. Other Uses Honouran also has been proven to power almost all of the cities on Skaylia and other planets in the Catholia system, having replaced electricity in the advanced world. Honouran power can be generated by separate generators located inside individual buildings, known as "power strips". However, most of the Honouran energy in Hounourville comes from a large power plant known as the Great Windmill. There, special wind turbines collect the stagnant Honouran in the air and convert it into usable Honouran energy, which is then distributed. See also *Technology in the world of SuperSkye *Space-Bending Category:Substances Category:Technology